totalawesomelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Totalawesomeland RPG: Main Ruleset
These rules are still under construction, and may change frequently. Introduction Totalawesomeland RPG is a project I started working on when I got bored. It may never be completed, or it may become an amazing game with multiple expansions and updated editions. Only time will tell. The main goal that I have for TAL RPG right now is to make it a stereotypical fantasy RPG, then add in randomized elements as well as more humorous options (example: bitchslap is going to be a standard ability given to all classes and races). Character Creation There are two main types of character: Player Characters (PC) and Non-Player Characters (NPC). A player can create both types of character, but can only control PCs. Races Man Man is the primary race, and has the strongest will. Dwarf On rare occasions, dwarves venture out of their mountain-cities to see the world outside. They are master smiths and while they are not stronger than men, they are heartier folk. Elf The elves are reduced to a fraction of their former power, but some are afflicted less than others. They are the most skilled magic-users in the land. Spirit While spirits are not (completely) available as a PC, they can be selected within a host. Because it is not their proper body, a host body is physically weaker when controlled by a spirit. Due to their many long years observing and haunting the world, spirits gain experience faster. Playable Classes Ranger Rangers wander the world, protecting the innocent from evil forces. The general public has no knowledge of their existence, and Rangers are never given any reward apart from what they come across in their travels. They carry three weapons: a two-handed sword, a small dagger, and a bow. Wizard Wizards are those who study the arcane arts, despite knowing that the elves fell due to the same obsession. They commonly use a technique called "runewrit" to control their power. Runewrit is the process of inscribing runes of power into flesh, usually on back of one's own hand. Each rune represents a spell, and each spell written into the flesh of a wizard can be used without fear of disrupting the Abyss. Bard Possibly the most useless class, bards have almost no combat skills. They are, however, exceptionally good at the out-of-combat aspects of the game, such as winning the favor of a town. Warrior Warriors require almost no explanation: they grab weapons, maybe some armor, and beat shit down. 'Rogue ' A rogue carrys only two daggers and the clothes on his back. He is the master of stealth and deception, and his knowledge of poison-making is unmatched. Stat Placement Traits Details Equipment Skills Stat Explanation There are two types of stat: Primary stats and Secondary stats. Primary stats are used in combat, and set the limits for each individual character's equipment. Secondary stats are used in situations such as diplomatic negotiations, seduction, and travelling. Primary Stats *Health Points (HP) *Energy Points (EP) *Stamina (STA) *Strength (STR) *Dexterity (DEX) *Intellect (INT) *Will Power (WP) Secondary Stats *Luck *Charisma *Attractiveness/Sex Appeal Gameplay Adventures Prohibited Things '''Solaris-ing: '''Any overpowered stuff created through excessive use of loopholes is against the rules. Other Rulesets to Follow Character Creation This has the more in-depth character creation guide. (WiP) Item List This has a list of most preexisting items, and instructions on how to generate items according to item level. (WiP)